Biblioteki cyfrowe
Trudno podać precyzyjną definicję terminu „biblioteka cyfrowa”. Jego dwuczłonowa budowa sugeruje, iż możliwe są dwie perspektywy interpretacji: perspektywa dziedzin takich jak bibliotekoznawstwo i informacja naukowa oraz perspektywa szeroko pojętej informatyki rozumianej jako dziedzina nauki i techniki zajmującej się przetwarzaniem informacji. W kontekście bibliotekoznawstwa i informacji naukowej biblioteki cyfrowe definiuje się często w sposób zbliżony do poniższego: „Biblioteka cyfrowa – biblioteka, w której znacząca większość zgromadzonych zasobów dostępna jest w postaci interpretowalnej maszynowo (w przeciwieństwie do postaci drukowanej czy mikrofilmu), udostępnianej przy pomocy komputerów.”[[|1]] 1Reitz, Joan M.: Dictionary for Library and Information Science. Libraries Unlimited, 2004. W polskiej Wikipedii znaleźć możemy definicję jeszcze ściślej nawiązującą do instytucji biblioteki, obrazującą powszechne rozumienie analizowanego terminu:[[|2]] „Biblioteka cyfrowa (także: internetowa, elektroniczna lub wirtualna) – strona internetowa udostępniająca w Internecie publikacje w formie elektronicznej, takie jak książki, mapy, dokumenty, zdjęcia itp. Nazwą „biblioteka” strony takie nawiązują do klasycznych bibliotek, które wypożyczają książki we własnym lokalu, podczas gdy dostęp do biblioteki cyfrowej zazwyczaj może mieć każdy, wszędzie i zawsze, tj. bez wcześniejszego zapisywania się, z każdego miejsca na świecie (gdzie jest dostęp do Internetu) i o każdej porze dnia czy nocy (z wyjątkiem krótkich przerw na konserwację). Biblioteka cyfrowa może być jednostką „prawdziwej” biblioteki (narodowej, uniwersyteckiej, miejskiej), osobną fundacją, ewentualnie inicjatywą prywatną. Bardzo często dostęp do biblioteki jest bezpłatny, a jej strona internetowa nie wyświetla reklam.” Funkcje bibliotek cyfrowych Biblioteki cyfrowe powstały jako reakcja na gwałtowny wzrost liczby dokumentów elektronicznych, z których gromadzeniem i udostępnianiem nie mogły już sobie poradzić biblioteki tradycyjne. Potrzebne było nowe rozwiązanie, pozwalające na dostarczanie wiarygodnych informacji w dobie dynamicznego rozwoju Internetu, zasobów różnej jakości merytorycznej i szumu informacyjnego Najważniejszą funkcją jest funkcja kulturowa rozumiana jako zabezpieczenie dziedzictwa kultury, służbę nauce i edukacji. Biblioteki cyfrowe opierają się często o międzynarodowe standardy i dobre praktyki opracowane przez bibliotekarzy i informatyków. Dzięki przestrzeganiu tych standardów biblioteki cyfrowe działające w sieci mogą być przeszukiwane z jednego miejsca, mogą wymieniać się danymi a w przyszłości zabezpieczyć zasoby na długi czas. Formaty publikacji Pliki udostępnianie w Internecie muszą być przede wszystkim użyteczne, a więc powinny być małych rozmiarów, a jednocześnie dobrej jakości. Pliki PDF i DjVu można poddać procesowi ORC (zestaw technik lub oprogramowanie służące do rozpoznawania znaków i całych tekstów na zeskanowanym dokumencie), co pozwala na dalsze indeksowanie treści dokumentów przez roboty wyszukiwarek. Zwiększa to widoczność zasobów w sieci i ułatwia ich wyszukiwanie przez użytkownika. Najczęściej spotykane formaty, w których udostępnia się publikacje tekstowe to: * RTF (ang. Rich Text Format) — format umożliwiający uproszczone formatowanie tekstu, stosunkowo słabo zachowujący pierwotny wygląd publikacji papierowej. * HTML (ang. HyperText Markup Language) — umożliwia szybką prezentację publikacji poprzez Internet, podobnie jak RTF umożliwiając stosowanie formatowania oraz umieszczania obrazków, ale również niezachowujący pierwotnego wyglądu publikacji papierowej. * TIFF — format graficzny, umożliwiający najwierniejszą w stosunku do papierowego oryginału prezentację zeskanowanej publikacji. * DjVu — format graficzny, umożliwiający najwierniejszą w stosunku do papierowego oryginału prezentację zeskanowanej publikacji. Słabo rozpowszechniony wśród użytkowników m.in. ze względu na wymaganą instalacja wtyczki lub osobnej przeglądarki. * PDF (ang. Portable Document Format) — powszechnie stosowany format umożliwiający najwierniejszą prezentację publikacji. Pliki w tym formacie zazwyczaj są kompresowane, mają większy rozmiar niż w przypadku plików tekstowych, lecz mniejszy niż TIFF. Format PDF jest stosowany zarówno w przypadku publikacji elektronicznych jak i zdigitalizowanych publikacji papierowych. Polskie biblioteki cyfrowe Pierwsze biblioteki cyfrowe w Polsce powstawały w latach 90. XX w., dziś działa ich już kilkadziesiąt, w tym między innymi: * Bałtycka Biblioteka Cyfrowa * Biblioteka Cyfrowa Politechniki Łódzkiej eBiPoL * Biblioteka Cyfrowa Politechniki Warszawskiej * Biblioteka Cyfrowa Uniwersytetu Łódzkiego * Biblioteka Cyfrowa Uniwersytetu Wrocławskiego * Cyfrowa Biblioteka Narodowa Polona * Dolnośląska Biblioteka Cyfrowa * e-biblioteka Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego * Jagiellońska Biblioteka Cyfrowa * Krośnieńska Biblioteka Cyfrowa * Kujawsko-Pomorska Biblioteka Cyfrowa * Małopolska Biblioteka Cyfrowa * Mazowiecka Biblioteka Cyfrowa * Morska Biblioteka Cyfrowa * Podkarpacka Biblioteka Cyfrowa * Pomorska Biblioteka Cyfrowa * Śląska Biblioteka Cyfrowa * Wielkopolska Biblioteka Cyfrowa * Zachodniopomorska Biblioteka Cyfrowa "Pomerania" Biblioteki cyfrowe na świecie * Projekt Gutenberg * American Memory * Biblioteka Europejska * Europeana * Projekt Runeberg * Gallica Źródła finansowania bibliotek cyfrowych w Polsce. ' Część bibliotek cyfrowych powstała ze środków instytucji powołujących je do życia. Niektóre biblioteki cyfrowe korzystały z różnego typu pomocy finansowej, głównie zaś ze środków Unii Europejskiej. Inne nawiązywały współpracę z różnymi organizacjami lub brały udział w międzynarodowych projektach. Ze względu na pochodzenie i zasady przyznawania środków, wyróżniamy sześć rodzajów grantów: Programy finansowane z budżetu państwa. Programy przedakcesyjne UE. Programy wewnętrzne UE. Instrumenty finansowe UE udostępniane na zasadach komercyjnych. Fundusze strukturalne UE. Komercyjna pomoc finansowa i doradcza. Do momentu wejścia naszego kraju do Unii Europejskiej polskie biblioteki mogły korzystać z programów krajowych, funduszu PHARE, programów ramowych i programów wspólnotowych, które dopuszczały uczestnictwo polskich podmiotów w obszarze kultury i ochrony dziedzictwa kulturowego. '''Przykłady bibliotek cyfrowych i ich zbiorów. ' '''Dolnośląska Biblioteka Cyfrowa. Prace nad utworzeniem biblioteki wirtualnej w Bibliotece Głównej i Ośrodku Informacji Naukowo-Technicznej Politechniki Wrocławskiej rozpoczęto w 2002 r. W roku 2005 przekształciła się w Dolnośląską Bibliotekę Cyfrową z inicjatywy Politechniki Wrocławskiej i Zakładu Narodowego im. Ossolińskich. Celem powstania Dolnośląskiej Biblioteki Cyfrowej jest nie tylko promowanie nauki, ale również kultury , poprzez zapewnienie powszechnego i swobodnego dostępu do wybranego dziedzictwa kulturowego. Udostępnia literaturę naukową, podręczniki, skrypty, czasopisma, muzykalia, stare druki i rękopisy zgromadzone w instytucjach przynależących do projektu. Uczestnikami projektu są biblioteki uczelni Wrocławia, Jeleniej Góry i Opola oraz Zakład Narodowy im. Ossolińskich. Umowę inicjującą oficjalne otwarcie projektu podpisano w Politechnice Wrocławskiej 20 grudnia 2006 roku. Zbiory DBC Dolnośląska Biblioteka Cyfrowa podzielona jest na szereg kolekcji, które odpowiadają nazwom instytucji – członków Konsorcjum DBC podzielonych na tematyczne podkolekcje. W kolekcji Politechnika Wrocławska zamieszczono kilka kolekcji podrzędnych. W kolekcji podrzędnej - „Książki wydane w Politechnice Wrocławskiej” zgrupowano skrypty, podręczniki, monografie, materiały konferencyjne wydane w Oficynie Wydawniczej Politechniki Wrocławskiej. Kryterium selekcji dla tego zasobu stanowi zapotrzebowanie użytkowników. Publikacje są prezentowane w DBC po uzyskaniu zgody autorów na ich rozpowszechnianie sieciowe. Z czasem w kolekcjach podrzędnych znalazły się również „Doktoraty Politechniki Wrocławskiej” i niektóre Czasopisma ze zbiorów Biblioteki Politechniki Wrocławskiej oraz „Materiały bibliologiczne” i „Regionalia”. Starsze materiały (niewymagające zgody autorów) znajdują się w podkolekcji - „Książki inne wydane przed rokiem 1949”. W przyszłości DBC planuje utworzyć kolejne podkolekcje tematyczne obejmujące takie zagadnienia jak: architektura i budownictwo, sztuka, nauki przyrodnicze i techniczne. W kolekcjach DBC znajdują się także materiały biblioteczne innych uczelni i instytucji – Zakładu Narodowego im. Ossolińskich, Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego, Uniwersytetu Przyrodniczego, Akademii Muzycznej, Wyższej Szkoły Oficerskiej Wojsk Lądowych, Akademii Muzycznej, Akademii Medycznej, Państwowej Wyższej Szkoły Teatralnej, Akademii Sztuk Pięknych, Dolnośląskiej Biblioteki Pedagogicznej, Kolegium Karkonowskiego, Środowiska Akademickiego oraz Papieskiego Wydziału Teologicznego. Strona Dolnośląskiej Biblioteki Cyfrowej http://www.dbc.wroc.pl/http://www.dbc.wroc.p Kujawsko-Pomorska Biblioteka Cyfrowa Pomysł utworzenia regionalnej biblioteki cyfrowej zrodził się w środowisku bibliotekarskim Pomorza i Kujaw w 2002 r. Kujawsko – Pomorska Biblioteka Cyfrowa (KPBC) powstała jako wspólna inicjatywa środowiska naukowo – kulturalnego Pomorza i Kujaw. W wyniku dyskusji uzgodniono, że KPBC będzie inicjatywą konsorcjum, a poszczególne biblioteki należące do konsorcjum będą umieszczały swoje zasoby cyfrowe, korzystając ze wspólnej platformy sprzętowo – programowej umieszczonej w Bibliotece Głównej Uniwersytetu im. Mikołaja Kopernika w Toruniu (BGUMK), sprawującej nad nimi merytoryczną pieczę w zakresie katalogowania, opisu, aktualizacji i zasad udostępniania. Koordynatorem projektu została Biblioteka Główna UMK. Projekt został zaakceptowany do realizacji w lipcu 2003 r., po podpisaniu dokumentu Porozumienia. Uczestnicy projektu: Projekt został zrealizowany i współfinansowany w ramach „Zintegroanego Programu Operacyjnego Rozwoju Regionalnego 2004-2006. 'Zbiory KPBC' Zasób biblioteki cyfrowej podzielony został na trzy duże kolekcje tematyczne: Regionalia – cyfrowe wersje książek i zbiorów ikonograficznych, kartograficznych, muzycznych oraz dokumentów życia społecznego dotyczących Kujaw, Pomorza i Ziemi Dobrzyńskiej, częścią tej kolekcji są także Baltica i Lituanica. Materiały dydaktyczne – cyfrowe kopie wybranych podręczników akademickich, monografii i artykułów naukowych. Dziedzictwo kulturowe – kopie wybranych najcenniejszych i najcześciej wykorzystywanych pozycji: inkunabułów, starodruków, rękopisów, zbiorów ikonograficznych, kartograficznych oraz emigracyjnych. W ramach tych kolekcji gromadzone są różnego typu dokumenty: książki, czasopisma, rękopisy, mapy, dzieła sztuki, ulotki, plakaty, ekslibrisy, pocztówki i inne. Doborem i przygotowaniem dokumentów do udostępnienia w bibliotece cyfrowej zajmują się biblioteki uczestniczące w jej tworzeniu. KPBC tworzą biblioteki zorganizowane w konsorcjum, zbiory podzielone są na kolekcje i podkolekcje tematyczne. Jest to o tyle dogodne dla użytkownika, że poszukując konkretnego zasobu, nie musi przeszukiwać kolejnych kolekcji bibliotek i zastanawiać się, która biblioteka mogła opublikować dzieło o poszukiwanej tematyce. *Biblioteka Główna Uniwersytetu Mikołaja Kopernika w Toruniu – koordynator projektu, *Biblioteka Główna Uniwersytetu Kazimierza Wielkiego w Bydgoszczy, *Biblioteka Medyczna Collegium Medicum Uniwersytetu Mikołaja Kopernika w Toruniu. Bibliografia Anna Wałek, Biblioteki Cyfriwe na platformie dLibra, wydawnictwo SBP, Warszawa 2009. http://www.dbc.wroc.p J.F